Perseus Jackson Primordial Child of Aura : Origins
by Ice 88
Summary: AU- Percy Jackson discovers a peculiar power at a young way which forces his mother Sally to take him away to Poseidon where he can be trained how to use his powers and discover who he is and who he used to be , the Supreme primordial Aura. This an alternate world where not everything is the same and new allies and enemies are abound, what will our hero do. Read and review Please


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any other charters expect Aura and OCs[will not be many]**

**I give thanks to KnifeofShadows, BloodRider369, FBMPyroTech, Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf, 27135, CourtingTheMoon, KhrisXIV and a few others for their support for me and my ideas.  
**

In an Alternate universe where different things happened and different enemies are abundant what will our hero Percy do? Even if he is a bit different no one will hate a less dense more powerful Percy am I right? When i say child of aura I'm talking about his power, not like an actual offspring.

Supreme primordial God I named **Aura- God of Essence, Form/shape, Energy and Vitality**-youngest child of Chaos as well as the strongest

**Chapter 1: PILOT **

A black haired young boy with tan skin and curious sea-green eyes who looked about 4 years old watches a television screen with avid attention unblinking. This is in fact a miracle. Usually children can't sit still at this age.

However this child has it worse, you see the poor child is ADHD, meaning he has trouble siting still and can easily get bored or uninterested. This also means he is impulsive and has a tendency to get in trouble. Your wondering, what has his attention? Why the television anime show Dragon Ball Z of course.

**ON SCREEN…**

_A strong and built looking adolescent with spikey blonde hair and golden and lightning aura is seen fighting in close combat with what resembles a giant mutant green grasshopper otherwise known as Cell. The fight continued with Cell throwing a swift punch, the young fighter, Gohan was dodging it quite easily. Then flew up to meet him and the fight commence with Cell throwing everything he had at the preteen but never harming him as Gohan was able to shield and defend against everything being sent toward him by Cell.._

**With Percy…**

The four year old Percy continued to watch unflinching as Gohan gave the monster Cell a beat down.

**ON SCREEN…**

_"Why do my punches always miss you?!" Cell's apparent anger bursts through, "Enough of this!" he shouted, punching a cliff-side effectively destroying it._

_The smoke begins to clear and the grasshopper-like android searched angrily for his nemesis that had vanished from sight. He turned to find Gohan behind him floating in the air; an instant later Gohan was standing right in front of the green android. Cell growled in frustration and began to gather his energy and release as much of his power as possible._

_Gohan remained aloof and simple floated back to the ground and stood waiting for Cell to make his next move. The android was really pissed at the fact that half-saiyan was pretty much just playing with him, "I've had it!" He flew down in front of Gohan and said, "Don't get too confident for I have yet to show you young warrior what I am truly capable of, but you will see soon enough."_

_"Can it," Gohan responded to the threat speaking for the first time._

_Cell looked taken back at being shown such disregard and lack of respect by a kid, then he smirked, "Ah a cheeky one… well then let's see how you bear against me when I fight at full strength."_

**WITH PERCY…**

The young child just smiled and shook his head at the delusional monster, knowing what happens next.

**ON SCREEN…**

_Even by powering up to his maximum level of strength Cell was thoroughly out-classed. Cell's face restricted in fright as Gohan started to approach him with a vicious purpose; "What are you so afraid of Cell?" Gohan asked acidly itching to stab him with piercing words. Cell steps back completely scared at the hate pouring from the child. "Isn't this what you wanted? I warned you, I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far." Cell continued to shake as Gohan finished by saying, "But you didn't listen, you __forced__ me to awaken my hidden power and now that you've seen it you are __afraid __because you know that _**_I'm going to destroy you_**_!"_

_Cell's blasted off into the sky to try and evade his doom by the hands of the titanic youngster. Gohan watched Cell got smaller and smaller as he ran as fast as he could._

_As it turned out Cell wasn't fleeing from the battle but instead gain enough distance between him and Gohan to initiate the Kamehameha Wave._

‑

_"__**KA-ME-HA**__**—-**_

_**MMMEEEE!"**__ a condensed blue __energy specter began to build up faster and stronger in Cells hands to the point where it was the size of an arena fit for gladiators,__ "HAHhahaha!" __he cackled evilly__, "Here you go! L__et's see you try and stop this! I'm going to blow up the earth and there's _**_nothing _**_you can do!"_

_Gohan's friends try to warn him of danger but Gohan just ignores them and just there impassively looking into the light._

_"_**_HHHHAAA!"_**_ Cell let loose the Kamehameha Wave sending the sky and everything around for miles under a blue and white light that blocked the very sun as it shot at an incredible speed to the ground where it was sure to destroy the entire planet and everyone who lived on it._

_They all looked on in fear as it was certain that this was the end of the earth and began to await for their deaths as the ball of energy came closer and closer._

_Despite their plight, Gohan was swiftly creating his own Kamehameha Wave to stop Cell's, __**"Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAA!"**__ His attack smashes and blocks Cell's the moment before it hit the earth. It was powerful enough to not only stop it but also force it back towards the monster Cell who could only stare in disbelief._

_"No!" he said, "What have you done?!" As his own attack was hurling toward him, try as he might he his "great strength" fails him. Cell struggled is futile as Gohan's own Kamehameha Wave completely engulfed Cell's increasing its power and headed for Cell._

_"I can't stop it!" Cell yelled as Gohan's attack dead ahead of him and he knew there was no way around it. He sends out a cry of pain and despair as he was also swallowed up and like so the blast shot into space like a ricochet meteor. On earth it would appear to be bright star since the further he it flew the smaller it got until it had vanished from sight. Gohan brought his arms down to his sides and looked up at the sky._

_All was silent _

**SCREEN CUTS OFF…**

Young Percy is brought out of his awe-like state with this action. He looks over to side and sees a woman with medium-lengthed beautiful brown, curly, and slightly frizzled hair. His mother, Sally Jackson with the remote in her hand says to her

child, "Percy come on lets go to the park" said Sally with a smile on her face. A smile that just had a way that made his heart jump around as though it was soaked with caffeine.

"Ok mommy let's go!" was his reply with as much fever as possible for a 4 year old.

**At the Park 20 minutes later …**

**Sally's POV**

My little boy and I finally made it to the park much to his delight. He reluctantly lets my hand go and turns to look at me with eyes that look as to say "_will you be ok without me_". He looks at me again for a moment before running off to play with the other children. It may be silly that my 4 year old son thinks he can protect me but that's just our relationship for you.

He loves me dearly and I him. Even though he is very young I know he is very special and will be very important in the future, my intuition tells me so. I try to hide the pain I feel when I stare at bodies of water for too long, but nothing works I just can't forget Poseidon.

I can see so much of his father in him, their resemblance is quite spectacular. Not the obvious things like the messy dark hair and tan skin complexion, oh no it's those unworldly sea green eyes that can pierce right through you and see into your soul.

Somedays I can almost see a specter of his father standing right over him, I should freak like any regular mortal parent should, but I don't. Some would call me crazy and I would be inclined to believe them except I can see through the mist. As far as I am concerned things like that is possible when dealing with gods, immortals, and monsters.

I sit down to read my novel when I turn my eyes back to Percy as he has fun with children his own age. I wonder what he's thinking of now.

**Percy's POV **

I wonder what mommy is thinking about, she looks really sad once and a while. When she looks in my eyes, she looks as though she's about to fall apart.

"Hey there kid , wanna play" asked a little boy with brown hair that looked 5 years old wearing a red jump suit and black strips.

"Uh, yeah ok" replied young Percy.

For the rest of the day the two boys invited other kids to play in the park, but unfortunately it all had to come to an end.

**Normal POV**

Sally saw the other families leaving the park to go home and decided with the sun setting now would be a good time to go as well. She was about to turn toward Percy only to see him looking at a far off statue. She see him cup both his hands into claws, connecting the palms of his wrist while bringing them both to his right side ,lastly he thrusts them out in front of him.

Surprisingly a huge pale blue beam of energy rockets out of his hands shooting toward the lake and blasting the statue apart. Causing an earthshaking **BOOM!, **pushes her to the ground. She immediately gets up to and looks to her four year old only to find a wide eyed Percy with his hand cupped in an odd position and still steaming pulsing blue energy was receding from the departed surface of the lake, if that didn't shock her then the large crater where the statue on the other side of the lake sure did.

She didn't stay in the state of shock for long however, she immediately picks him and runs with him in her arms back to their apartment knowing that she needs to make preparations for Percy to survive the future.

**end**

**I don't know about the pairing, i'm thinking about Perila or Preyna both are interesting and i don't see them often enough.**


End file.
